


Porteuse de vie

by So_chan07



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Saison 1. Intriguée, Daenerys sortit de sa tente. Les femmes formaient un cercle ; déjà plusieurs couraient chercher des bassines, des linges. Une femme était-elle en train d'accoucher ?





	Porteuse de vie

**Author's Note:**

> Univers et personnages appartiennent à Georges R.R Martin.

Loin de crier de façon aiguë comme les femmes qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer enfant, les femmes Dohtrakis poussaient un ululement qui montait dans le ciel – cri animal, remontant aux origines de l'humanité. Intriguée, Daenerys sortit de sa tente. Les femmes formaient un cercle. Déjà plusieurs couraient chercher des bassines, des linges. Une femme était-elle en train d'accoucher ? En ce cas, la scène aurait du avoir lieu dans une des tentes et non sur la terre battue.

Répondant tacitement aux questions de sa maîtresse, Doreah l'informa. Daenerys n'avait pas encore assez de pratique en langue dothraki pour comprendre les mots échangés par les femmes.

— Une jument est en train de mettre bas. Il semble que le petit se présente mal. C'est très mauvais.

Il n'était nul besoin d'en rajouter. Les chevaux avaient une place importante dans le khalasar – qui en tuait un devait mourir à son tour pour expier son crime. La mort d'une monture était vue aussi cruelle que celle d'un homme. Perdre une jument revenait à perdre toute une génération de poulains et de futurs montures. Daenerys voyait le sang sur les bras des femmes – il lui rappelait celui du cœur de cheval qu'elle avait du dévorer cru et l'avait imbibé, engorgeant sa bouche, maculant son corps.

— Doreah, viens avec moi.

S'avançant vers la troupe, Daenerys demanda à Doreah de l'aider à se faire comprendre. Les femmes la fixèrent d'abord silencieuses, puis s'inclinèrent avec des mots de remerciement.

— Elles se sentent honorées que vous vouliez les aider, Khaleesi, traduit Doreah. Votre présence portera bonheur.  
— Je l'espère. J'ai déjà vu des mises à bas, mais c'est la première fois que je devrais y mettre la main.  
— Vous réussirez. Suivez mes conseils.

Daenerys hocha la tête et obéit aux injonctions de Doreah. Le sang montait jusqu'à ses coudes, son odeur saturait l'atmosphère. Il semblait à Daenerys qu'elle nageait dans le sang, que le monde se résumait à ce liquide. Ses membres devenaient douloureux à force d'effectuer les mêmes gestes, encore et encore.

— Il est presque sorti. Tirez encore !

Ce fut un hurlement commun, comme si toutes les femmes naissaient à leur tour et poussaient leur premier cri. Le poulain fut enfin sorti du ventre de sa mère. Toutes les femmes attendaient, fébriles et exténuées. La jument finit par se lever, lécha son enfant qui se mit sur ses pattes, effectua quelques pas avant de sautiller. C'était le signe que toutes attendaient, la preuve que le petit était viable. Le ululement se fit joyeux, pareil à celui que Daenerys avait entendu pour son mariage. Elle le poussa à son tour, levant les bras, ne prêtant pas attention au sang qui tombait sur son visage.

— Khaleesi. Votre époux.

Daenerys baissa les bras et suivit le regard de Dorea. Le Khal venait de descendre de son cheval. Il observa le poulain nouveau-né avec l'œil expert de celui qui voit déjà la monture qu'il deviendra demain. Avec tendresse, il caressa la bête ainsi que sa mère, la félicitant pour sa naissance. Seulement après il vint auprès de sa femme qui souriait, fière de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir.

— Est-ce toi, Lune de mes jours, qui l'a accouché ?  
— Je n'ai fais qu'aider, Soleil étoilé de ma vie.

Se tournant vers Doreah, Drogo lui posa plusieurs questions en sa langue. Les réponses semblèrent le satisfaire, à chacune il hochait la tête. De ses mains puissantes il essuya le sang sur le visage de son épouse qui rayonnait. Elle voyait dans les yeux sombres du Khal de la fierté, et le bonheur de la voir heureuse et désormais intégrée parmi son peuple. Comme si elle y avait toujours vécu, elle qui n'avait qu'une esclave jusqu'à présent.

— Sans toi le petit serait mort. Tu portes la vie.

Daenerys hocha la tête et posa sa main sur le ventre qui s'arrondissait, petit à petit. La vie germait en elle, grandissait – un étalon se développait dans ses entrailles, un étalon dans les veines duquel coulait le feu des dragons. Elle fut surprise de sentir la main de Drogo se poser sur la sienne puis sur son ventre. Jusqu'à présent il avait veillé à ne point trop s'y attarder comme par peur de faire mal.

— Grandis fils. Mais sois doux avec ta mère. Elle mérite de te donner la vie sans grande douleur.

Daenerys serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Drogo. Sa moustache la chatouilla avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. En cet instant, les pieds nus dans le sang, la chaleur de Drogo contre elle, Daenerys se sentait vivante. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


End file.
